As is known in the art, electronic throttles used on motor vehicles include an electronic motor for driving a throttle plate in accordance with electrical commands generated in response to operator demanded torque manifested by operator actuation of an accelerator pedal. In one electronic throttle, the throttle includes a pair of helical springs disposed about the shaft of the throttle plate providing opposing rotational forces about the throttle plate shaft. Typically, when the motor is empowered, the throttle plate is urged by a first one of the pair of springs to a closed position while the other one of the pair of springs resists the rotational forces provided by the first one of the pair of springs and tends to rotate the throttle plate in an open position, such that when power is removed from the motor to two springs work together and maintain the throttle in a neutral position of typically 7 degrees open. Thus, the motor attempts to maintain the throttle plate in this neural position in the absence of demanded torque by the operator. In order for the motor control system to operate at this neutral position, the spring constants among other things must be taken into consideration. In many cases, the control system operation results in the throttle plate dithering about the neutral position. A throttle position sensor is used for feedback to ensure proper positioning of the throttle.